Neko ni Naritai
Neko ni Naritai (猫になりたい) is a coupling song from IZ*ONE’s single, Suki to Iwasetai Type B. It was also adapted to a Korean version by Kim Min-ju in IZ*ONE's 2nd mini-album, HEART*IZ. Featured Members Lyrics Original ver. Romaji= Neko no you ni ikitai, ooh Mawari no me nanka ki ni sezu ni Suki na you ni ikitai Wagamama ni Shibararetakunai no yo I wanna be a cat I wanna be a cat I wanna be a cat Uchi no neko doko ka na? Ooh Beddo no shita ni de mo iru no ka na Dare ni mo natsuka nai My pace-su Onaka suite kuru made She wants to be alone Am I selfish? Am I selfish? Are you selfish? Are you selfish? I wanna be a cat I wanna be a cat Color|Yena|Ye}}/ Souiu yatsu da to Color|Yena|Ye}}/ Akiretekuretara raku tte koto Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / Kitai sasenakya rakutan wo Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / Suru koto mo nai Inu yori mo neko ga ii, ooh Kikiwake ii nante tsumaranai Shigeki ga tarinai to Akite kuru Motto dokidoki shitai no She’s hard to handle Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ Ah Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ Sukoshi dake hira ita doa kara dete iku Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ Kanojo no jiyuusa wo Color|Yena|Ye}}/ / Itsu datte ura ya ma shikute Color|Yena|Ye}}/ / Mane shitaku naru Neko no you ni ikitai, ooh Mawari no me nanka ki ni sezu ni Suki na you ni ikitai Wagamama ni Shibararetakunai no yo I wanna be a cat Uchi no neko doko ka na? Ooh Beddo no shita ni de mo iru no ka na Dare ni mo natsuka nai My pace-su Onaka suite kuru made She wants to be alone Am I selfish? Am I selfish? Are you selfish? Are you selfish? |-| Kanji= 猫のように生きたい　Uh～ まわりの目なんか気にせずに 好きなように生きたい わがままに 縛られたくないのよ I wanna be a cat ノルウェーのソファー いつもの日向 欠伸(あくび)ひとつして また眠たくなった ふいに彼が背もたれから 逆さまで転がって来るから 邪魔するなと 足で蹴ったら　オーバーにコケて行った 嫌いじゃないけど そんな気分になれないってこと 遊びたい時は私から誘うし うちの猫　どこかな？　Uh～ ベッドの下にでもいるのかな 誰にも懐(なつ)かない マイペース お腹空いて来るまで… She wants to be alone You know？ All right？ Uh You know？ All right？ Oh You know？ All right？ Hey Am I selfish？ Am I selfish？ I know All right？ Uh I know All right？ Oh I know All right？ Hey Are you selfish？ Are You selfish？ 残っているミルク 見向きさえしない 今はスリッパと 遊んでいたいのね 1秒前と1秒後じゃ 瞳(め)の色もめまぐるしく変わる 要するに 何を考えているのかわからないよ そういう奴だと 呆れてくれたら楽ってこと 期待させなきゃ　落胆をすることもない 犬よりも猫がいい　Uh～ 聞き分けいいなんて　つまらない 刺激が足りないと 飽きて来る もっとドキドキしたいの She’s hard to handle AH- 少しだけ開(ひら)いたドアから出て行く 彼女の自由さを いつだって羨(うらや)ましくて真似したくなる 猫のように生きたい　Uh～ まわりの目なんか気にせずに 好きなように生きたい わがままに 縛られたくないのよ I wanna be a cat うちの猫　どこかな？　Uh～ ベッドの下にでもいるのかな 誰にも懐(なつ)かない マイペース お腹空いて来るまで… She wants to be alone You know？ All right？ Uh You know？ All right？ Oh You know？ All right？ Hey Am I selfish？ Am I selfish？ I know All right？ Uh I know All right？ Oh I know All right？ Hey Are you selfish？ Are you selfish？ |-| English= I want to live like a cat ooh Not caring what people think about me I want to live like how I want to, selfishly I don't want to be tied up I want to be a cat I want to be a cat I want to be a cat On the norway sofa Under the sun, like usual I let out yawn I want to sleep once more Suddenly, she came from the of the seat I rolled backward and said "Don't disturb me" And kicked her with my feet Making him to fall over It's not that hate her I'm just not in the mood If he wants to hang out He/she should wait for me to invite her I wonder where our cat is ooh Could "she" be under the bed? She does'nt care about the others thought And does everything with her own pace Until she's hungry She want to be alone You know? All right? ooh You know? All right? oh You know? All right? hey Am I selfish? am I selfish? I know, All right? ooh I know, All right? oh i know, All right? hey Are you selfish? Are you selfish? I wanna be a cat I wanna be a cat She isn't even looking At the leftover milk She must want to play With the slippers for now The color of her eyes keep changing rapidly In a matter of seconds In short I never understand what she's thinking about I'd feel at ease If you're disgusted with the kind or person I am If you don't expect something from me I won't disappoint you Cats are better than dogs ooh Something that listen to you well is boring I'll get bored of something That lacks of excitement Don't you want to be more thrilled? She's hard to handle Ah She walk in from the door that is a little bit open Her freedom I'm always envious of it I want to be like her I want to live like a cat ooh Not caring what people think about me I want to live like how I want to, selfishly I don't want to be tied up I want to be a cat I wonder where our cat is ooh Could "she" be under the bed? She does'nt care about the others thought And does everything with her own pace Until she's hungry She want to be alone You know? All right? ooh You know? All right? oh You know? All right? hey Am I selfish? am I selfish? I know, All right? ooh I know, All right? oh i know, All right? hey Are you selfish? Are you selfish? Credits for the English translation Category:Discography Category:Suki to Iwasetai